


with all my faults and strengths

by oncewewerezombies



Series: Tumblr Fills [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Family Issues, Honeymoon, Humanstuck, Soft and Fluffy, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncewewerezombies/pseuds/oncewewerezombies
Summary: Slightly NSFW tumblr ficlist.- Equius and Aradia for #7? - NeurotropicAgentX- #7: being drenched whilst wearing white





	with all my faults and strengths

"...Aradia, I don't think this is a very good idea."

"It's a brilliant idea," she says cheerfully, while you both look out at the rain pouring over the gardens through the beautiful French windows of the historic house that you'd paid so much money to rent. It's streaking the glass, running down in heavy rivulets and setting up a ticking sound as it lands on the red stone bricks that form the path. The weather report three days ago had promised a sunny weekend, beautiful skies and just a light breeze. Meteorology was such an imprecise science; but then again, predicting something as vast and complicated as a weather system is a large call to make. "It's not that far, and there's no way that an umbrella is going to save this dress anyway."

The rain continues to fall while you look out thoughtfully through the streaked glass to gauge your chances, petals beaten off the hawthorn by the rain in damp silvery-white drifts. Just a few hundred yards away along said path, is your chauffeured car, waiting for the pair of you to whisk you away to somewhere dry and hot. Egypt. She wants to show you her other love story, and she wants to go digging in the dirt for the detritus of the past. She has a fellowship, funding her efforts and you are sure that if nothing else, you can be useful lifting and carrying. Even if you're not that interested in the digging, or the products she unearths thereof yourself.

But you love to watch the way her eyes glow when she talks about these things she finds.

You're looking forward to seeing the expression on her face when she first finds something truly _exquisite_. For her given value of exquisite, at least. You fail to see what's so exciting about scraps of pottery but there you are. You look to the future, a strong future built in circuits and metal, and she looks backwards, to humanity and all their weak and obvious frailties. It's surprising yet it shouldn't be, how much like people, people always are and continue to be.

"C'mon, Equius! If you want to be on time for boarding, we really need to go. And you _know_ that we need to allow extra time to go through customs, for that ummmm, 'random' inspection you just know we're going to have," she says in that infuriatingly bright and chipper way she had, of being practical, and you tighten your grip on her hand. "Here, take this." Her other hand shoves her bouquet against your chest for you to take and then reaches out to open the door, and you let her pull you after her as she runs. In high heels, lifting the hem of her wedding gown to try and keep it from dragging too much in the mud. The rain seems to have been waiting for this as while it had been raining steadily before, as both of your pairs of feet touch the red brick, the heavens _open_. Aradia yells, a fierce joyous sound, and you just try to keep both of you upright despite your formal shoes on the wet brick and headed in the right direction as you run through a wall of water to finally pile into the backseat of the car.

"Whoo!" 

Her previously carefully coiffed and pinned hair is dissolving out of its style into the long, waving curls you're more familiar with, and she grins at you brightly as you help stuff her full skirts further into the limo. The driver is chuckling a little, shaking his head as you wiggle a foot to try and not bring some water into the car with you as you fold yourself and your long frame into the back bench with her. Her dark hair lies against your shoulder, water pearling off her skin and into the fabric of your suit jacket. It doesn't matter much because honestly, you're already quite soaked.

You realise looking down at her as you push your own long hair back out of your eyes, that the white of her bodice has gone quite see through and you think you can see the colour of her nipples through her dress. It's clinging more tightly now, when before the gown had drifted, billowed around her. You don't realise how obviously you're staring until she boops your nose and you snort a little, rearing back as the car pulls out from the curb and heads sedately to the airport. You had had a few close friends but not many, so it's not as though you're abandoning your guests. Your parents had disapproved of her, and her parents had disapproved just as much of you. You'd think that since both of your families had left their homelands and travelled to America, they might have forgotten some age old conflicts. Apparently not.

Still, it had been a lovely wedding, with a little from both of you. 

A signed contract with two witnesses of her faith attending to sign, and you'd broken a glass under your foot beneath the chuppah. Your wedding ceremony had been a...blend, and quite short really. Both of you finding things you thought important, and arranging them the way you liked. No matter what else, you're married now, in the eyes of man and god. Husband and wife - and frankly, your disapproving families can all take a long walk off a short pier because you're about to go on a honeymoon with your lovely, beautiful, passionate wife and enjoy it very greatly. You are especially looking forward to the point where you can spend some time in private with her, watching how her chest moves as she breathes, the way the white cloth clings to her skin. Outlining each sacred inch where you've travelled your mouth over a hundred times. You wet your lips briefly, swallowing a little, thinking about exactly how she tastes.

"Thinking of something?" she teases, squeezing water from her hair. You lean over, checking briefly to make sure that the driver is focused on the road before kissing her. Her mouth is sweet, and tastes like cake. You press your hand against her waist, leaning in against her and just falling into the kiss.

"Thinking of you. Of us." You kiss her again, and sigh. You really want to get to the hotel to change, and then the two of you can disappear. Heat and dust and sand and flies. As long as Aradia is there, you don't really mind all of that discomfort. "Thinking about...many things."

"Oh, mm, really, Mr Zahhak?"

"Indeed, Mrs Zahhak." Ah, you want to keep saying that but you kiss her again instead. You've never been that good with words, it's a wonder the pair of you have lasted this long. But here you are, together. You smooth your hand up her thigh, and she leans her head against your chest. Both of you chilled to the bone, but thankfully it really isn't that far to the hotel. Unfortunately, you're pretty much going to have time to change, throw what you're not taking with you at Nepeta (and some money for the dry cleaning ye gods, you're both such a mess) and catch the next taxi to the airport. Aradia hadn't been wrong about the time. "...it's really a very long way to Egypt, isn't it?"

"Just hold that thought." This time, she kisses you. Soft and sweet, before her teeth drag over your lip, making a shudder race down your back. "Because you're right; it is a long flight to Egypt. I'm sure we can find something to do."


End file.
